


Angelic

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Arthur is a demon spy in Heaven.





	1. Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this drabble on Tumblr and decided to post it here as well. I'm thinking about bringing all my short drabbles over to AO3 as well - maybe make a series or something.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this! :D

If you act like you’re supposed to be somewhere, nobody will question you being there. As a spy, that was an important lesson. Arthur had learned all about it in his training years, and now he was able to infiltrate Heaven as easily as an angel was able to walk in and out as they pleased.

Throughout his career, Arthur had done many jobs in many different locations, including fields, in minor Administrative buildings and even on Earth. However, it was his first mission in a Soul Administration Building. He was far from scared, though. After all, he had years of experience behind him, and when he looked at himself in the mirror, if he didn’t know better, he could swear he was an angel himself: with bleached blond hair, a white clear-cut suit, with his tail hidden, and fake feathery wings, he looked like a perfect angel. That is, but for his snake-like green eyes. But he was sure that as long as he kept his posture erect and his eyes low, nobody would notice he wasn’t one of them. He had done his research and he knew everything he needed to know about the mission. All he needed to do was to infiltrate the building, make his way to the 15th floor, collect a few documents on a certain soul, make a copy of said documents, put the originals back, and leave.

He knew that the reception would ask questions and he knew the answers that he needed to give them.

“Good afternoon, what brings you here today?”

“Hi, it’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?  I came here today to retrieve some documents for Mr. Jones.”

“Oh, I see. Mr. Jones said he would be out today… Here’s your pass, remember to hand it back on your way out.”

“Yes, of course, thank you.”

Arthur smiled proudly as the elevator door closed in front of him. Angels were so stupid, it almost made him feel bad about fooling them.

Smoothly, Arthur made his way through the building and easily got the documents he needed. Nobody suspected anything as he walked confidently and smiled and nodded to anyone who crossed his path.

In the copy room, an angel approached him.

“Hey, man, are you new here? I don’t remember seeing you before”, he asked friendly, leaning against one of the copy machines. With his head still down, facing his documents, Arthur discreetly looked at him. He was tall, dressed all in white, with big, fluffy wings behind his back. His boyish smile and joyful expression made Arthur want to cringe. Instead, he smiled and nodded, giving his prepared speech:

“Oh, no, I just came here today to pick some documents for Mr. Jones.”

“Oh, really?” the angel was still smiling but something about it was different. Arthur didn’t pay it too much attention and kept making his copies.

“Yes, he’s off today and asked me to retrieve some papers he has been working on,” Arthur answered politely.

“Huh,” the angel moved closer, looking over Arthur’s shoulder, “Mr. Jones usually doesn’t bring work home…”

“Well, I wouldn’t know, I’m just doing what I was told,”  Arthur answered with honesty, offering the angel a small smirk.

“That’s smart,” the angel nodded.

He looked like he was about to ask something else when a second angel entered the room. The woman smiled and offered him a notebook.

“Sir, here’s the data you asked.”

“Thank you, Rose, sorry for making you cancel my appointments just to show up anyway,” the angel laughed, and Arthur felt his body tensing up.

“That’s no problem, Mister Jones, if you need me I’ll be at my desk,” the woman said before leaving.

By then Arthur was frozen in place. He had finished copying the documents, but the angel was between him and the door. He wondered what were the chances of there being two angels named Jones. He wondered what were the odds of his intel being wrong for the first time in his most risky mission.

“So,” the angel said nonchalantly, “You were saying you were retrieving some documents…  for me? Would you care to enlighten me on details? My memory must be failing, I don’t remember requesting something like that… Or you, for that matter…”

Arthur gulped.

“I need to… Go. Now. So, if you will excuse me I…” Arthur said, trying to keep calm and smile. _No need to panic yet._

The Angel, however, slowly close the door and leaned against it. He had the most demonic smile Arthur had ever seen in an angel.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave,” he said, “After all, you were retrieving some documents for me, weren’t you? I’m curious to see what you got,” he kept on smiling as he moved closer, placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, a sly smirk on his thin, angelic lips, “I’m sure we will work something out, you and me.”

_I guess I can panic now._


	2. Demonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: as you can see, I changed the rating. That's because in this chapter we have: mention of torture and smut. The smut and the torture bit are NOT related LOL. Just so we are clear.   
> This was really fun to write and I hope you guys will like it!! :D

****Arthur had been well trained and he wouldn’t give any information even under torture. Still, he was nervous. Nobody liked being tortured, and he was sure he was going to be, as Jones held tight to his arm and made him accompany him to a car, and then to another building, and then to a… living room.

“Home, sweet home,” Jones said.

Arthur was sure he was going to be taken to Jones’ superiors, he was sure things would be going downhill and that he’d be gritting his teeth and hoping for everything to be ended quickly.

Instead, he was lead to Jones’ living room, with Jones offering him a drink.

Arthur suspiciously eyed him from where he stood but didn’t say anything.

Jones walked into a room and came back a few minutes later holding a glass of water.

“Who are you?” he asked.

Arthur decided to stay silent.

Jones stared at him with piercing blue eyes. He took a sip of his drink as he walked to one side of the room to another, gaze fixed on Arthur.

“Where are your horns?” Jones asked. He stepped closer, so Arthur quickly moved a hand to his hair. He ruffled it to the side and showed Jones his horns.

“They’re small,” the angel pointed out. Arthur knew that — his horns were way too small, which indicated he was a low-class demon, but it also meant that it was easier for him to disguise as an angel.

“You’re very observant,” Arthur said. He had been caught in the middle of a mission almost one hour already and nothing had happened to him, so he was starting to feel a bit cocky.

Jones full on laughed. He stared at Arthur for a second, then laughed. Loud and without a single care in the world, as if he didn’t have a demon in his living room, as if he was just hanging out with an old friend who he knew very well and who happened to say something very funny.

Arthur stopped at that.

Jones’ laugh sparkled something in the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite place, something that made his head hurt. He placed a hand on his forehead, confused and in pain.

“You ok?” Jones asked, and Arthur hissed.

“I want to leave,” Arthur said, looking up at him with a frown.

Jones sighed, “You can’t do that. I can’t just let you walk away. You’re a spy. We need to figure out how they let something like this happen.”

“Then why am I in your home?” Arthur asked again. He was feeling agitated and the fake feathers attached to his wings were starting to fall.

“Because I want to know who are you,” Jones said.

He walked towards Arthur and Arthur walked away, but instead of walking towards Arthur again the angel kneeled down and took one of the feathers in his hand. Arthur watched as he looked at it for a long time.

“This was taken from an angel,” he stated.

Arthur shrugged.

“Whose feathers are those?”

“Why does it matter? It’s not as if Heaven hasn’t done a single bad thing to demons ever,” Arthur rolled his eyes.

The angel sighed. A long, seemingly angry sigh.

“It does matter! Who are you?” he said.

“I’m a spy, I thought you already knew that much?” Arthur answered. He was getting uncomfortable with the angel’s anger, but his head hurt and he wasn’t sure what he should do.

“What do you want here?”

“I was sent to get information, but I failed. If you want to know more, well, too bad, because I’m not saying anything else,” Arthur crossed his arms, defiant. His tail was trying to move inside his clothes, and he shifted his weight to one leg to another.

“I don’t care about the fucking information,” the angel yelled, and Arthur was taken aback. He didn’t know angels even knew how to curse, “I just want to know _who are you_!”

“Why do you fucking care?!” Arthur cursed back.

“Because!” Alfred yelled back, “You look just like my missing boyfriend!”

Arthur felt his body freeze. He felt his head burn.

“What?” he mumbled.

Alfred groaned and left the living room, marching towards a closed door. Arthur stared blankly as he opened the door and disappeared inside a room.

_What is Alfred doing_ , Arthur thought.

_Wait._

_Since when do I call him that?_

Arthur sat down on the couch and awkwardly shifted his clothes so his tail could angrily wiggle free.

Alfred was back in no time with a photo, which he shoved on Arthur’s nose.

Arthur looked at it and his head felt like it was on fire.

“He’s a spy, too,” Alfred said, staring at Arthur as he stared at the photo, “he went to a mission down at Hell and never came back. And now you’re here. So explain why you have his face and why you’re here and what do you want. _Now!”_

But Arthur couldn't speak. He just stared at the picture.

He felt like his brain was going to melt.

It hurt to look at that picture of himself with that angel he had never seen before, with the two of them smiling, such a happy aura surrounding them that Arthur could almost feel it through the picture. It hurt and it made him feel sick.

_I’ve seen this picture before_ , he thought, but it couldn’t be the case. It was impossible. Impossible. So he angrily shoved the picture away and stood up, walking away from Alfred—no, from _Jones_ , because he didn’t know that angel, and towards the door. Feathers were falling from his wings and his tail was agitated, his horns hurt and his teeth felt weird in his mouth and his eyes were itchy and it was as if everything that made him a demon was suddenly very _wrong_.

But he knew it was impossible. Because he was a demon spy and he had done many missions before, he had been trained and he had learned how to hold information and he was very good and his superiors had praised him so many times and…

And he had… he lived… where did he live again? Where did he go for fun? Who were his friends?

…

Why couldn’t he remember those things? Why… hadn’t he thought about any of that until now?

It became hard to breathe and Arthur felt like everything around him was becoming distant and blurry and Alfred was calling him but he couldn’t hear right and his voice wouldn’t come out and then there was a hand on his shoulder and he felt like he was crashing down and then everything became really, really dark.

Then everything was suddenly very, very white, blindly white, but he didn’t mind. It felt good. It felt comfortable and lazy and still, like a dream. And Alfred was there, too, smiling at him, and Arthur stared at his blue eyes and they didn’t look cold, his smile didn’t look demonic; he looked happy. And then it was as if Arthur was being pulled from underwater because suddenly there was sound, and movement. And Alfred was saying, “This mission will be dangerous, be sure to be twice as careful. Super careful. Alright?” and Arthur was saying “I’m always careful, there’s nothing to worry about,” and then Alfred was moving, too, slow and steady and he was on top of Arthur and then it struck him. Pleasure. He felt Alfred inside of him, warm and tight and slow, hitting all the good spots, and Arthur moaned, hugging Alfred and kissing and biting his shoulder.

Alfred was speaking again, “I always get nervous when you go to Hell, I can’t help it… if they were to catch you…”

And Arthur was moaning and moving his hips, meeting Alfred midway in his own movements as Alfred kissed his neck, his jaw, his lips; Arthur said, “I’m more worried…” he moaned, “about they finding out about us, here… that’s more likely to happen than they catching me during a mission…”

“They won’t find out…” Alfred gasped in reply. His movements were getting faster, almost frantic, and Arthur started to moan and gasp more, too.

“We should… we really should… get away…” Arthur whispered against Alfred’s ear, biting it slightly, “... run to Earth… live among the humans… it… it’d be safer…”

Alfred moaned, his voice hoarse and low.

“I’m working on that…” he said.

Then Arthur felt his pleasure building up and up and then being released all at once, and he gasped and relaxed, coming on himself as Alfred kept on moving, deeper and harder, until Arthur felt Alfred come too, inside of him, and then collapse on top of him, their chest warm against each other. Arthur shoved Alfred weakly. “Move…” he said, “my wings are starting to hurt…”

So Alfred moved, lying on his side and staring at Arthur, and Arthur was staring back at him, dazed and happy, and Alfred touched his cheek with such a soft smile on his lips, and said, “We’re gonna be fine,” and Arthur held his hand and kissed it and said, “We will.”

Then Arthur woke up.

He blinked his eyes and it was dark and he couldn’t see. And then he heard someone move and he felt his wings burning and everything was sore and aching and someone he didn’t know said, “Let’s continue. There’s still a lot to do, angel cake,” and then someone punched him in the face.

And he woke up again.

And he was confused because it was dark but he could see now and his tail was moving lazily and someone was saying to someone else, “You did a good job. A very good job. He doesn’t remember anything?”

“Not a thing. And his first trial mission was a success. Corrupting angels is easier than we thought. Or this one was just weak.”

“Well, as long as it works, it doesn’t matter. Here’s another mission. Wipe his memory and send him off.”

And Arthur heard all this but he didn't move. He wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t feeling anything at all.

And then he woke up again, this time in the present, this time facing the ceiling in Alfred’s living room, and his body was burning and his head felt like it was about to explode and he screamed.

Alfred was there in no time.

“I remember…” Arthur whispered, panicky reaching for Alfred, “I remember… Alfred…”

He didn’t remember everything, and his body hurt and he had no idea how much time had passed between then and now, but Alfred was there now. And Alfred hugged him. And Alfred didn’t ask any questions. Alfred just held him in a warm and comforting embrace.

“You’re okay. Try to relax… I’m here,” Alfred said.

Arthur nodded slowly.

_Yes_ , he thought _, there’s no need to panic… I’m okay._

“We’re gonna be fine,” he whispered. Alfred tensed up for a second, then relaxed, hugging Arthur tighter.

“We will,” he whispered back, and Arthur could hear the tears in his voice, and the relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
